Premier contact
by g-dino
Summary: Makoto veut savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé. Ses retrouvailles avec Sousuke vont lui permettre d'éxperimenter de nouvelles choses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Une petite histoire en deux chapitres , sur Makoto et la découverte de l'autre. En esperant que ça vous plaise! :)**_

* * *

Makoto était obsédé par Haruka. Il l'aimait tellement , le cherissait tellement qu'il s'était souvent remis en question durant son adolescence. Même s'il essayait de le cacher aux autres , il devait se rendre à l'évidence: sa vie même tournait autour de Haruka. Mais jamais ils n'étaient sortis ensemble. Makoto était heureux ainsi , ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader. Il passait tout son temps avec lui , partageait des moments rien qu'avec lui... Il se contentait de petits bonheurs comme effleurer sa main , le voir sourire... Mais jamais rien de concret ou de charnel. Pourtant , il y avait pensé plus d'une fois , au point de parfois en pleurer de frustration. Il pensait quelques fois qu'il avait sa chance , que Haruka aussi l'aimait , il se disait alors "Pourquoi pas?" . Mais il n'osait pas le lui dire.

Il se rendait malade à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quand une fille lui faisait une déclaration , il était toujours caché , le coeur battant , à l'attente de la réponse de son ami. Elle était toujours négative mais il détestait ces situations. Ca lui donnait l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Et être loin de lui était définitivement sa hantise.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit le lycée , Makoto dut malheureusement apprendre à vivre sans lui. Après une parenthèse à Tokyo , Haruka avait finalement rejoint Rin en Australie. C'était un moment important de la vie de son meilleur ami , une question d'épanouissement alors Makoto n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. Mais même si c'était pour une durée limitée , la distance le faisait souffrir.

Loin de Haruka , il était trop découragé pour tenter de se faire de nouveaux amis. Cependant , son allure et son air naturellement aimable n'avaient fait que renforcer sa popularité. Les personnes voulant sympathiser avec lui affluaient et il était difficile pour Makoto de les repousser. Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder une certaine distance avec eux sans pour autant paraître froid. Pendant un mois , il n'avait créé aucun lien en dehors des murs de son université , évitant les sorties , les beuveries de circonstances quand on est étudiant - il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi - et surtout les propositions des filles qui étaient vite tombées sous son charme. Il ne voulait sortir qu'avec Haruka. Tous les aspects de sa personne , que ce soit les plus beaux ou les plus honteux , ne ressortaient qu'en sa présence. Il était naturel à ses côtés.

Jusqu'au jour où il croisa le chemin de Sousuke Yamazaki , un de ses amis d'enfance. Il le rencontra dans un métro bondé alors qu'il rentrait de ses cours. Intérieurement , il était heureux et presque soulagé de voir un visage familier. Ils discutèrent un peu de leurs situations respectives , ce qu'ils étaient devenus et furent inévitablement emmenés à parler du passé. Ce qui rendait Makoto mélancolique. Cependant , la présence de Sousuke l'avait apaisé et vu que le courant avait l'air de bien passer entre eux , il se permit de l'inviter chez lui. Cela tombait bien puisque Sousuke aussi habitait seul: il accepta l'invitation avec un léger sourire , silencieusement.

L'ambiance était assez intimiste: les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis l'un à côte l'autre sur le canapé , dans un salon à peine éclairé par une lampe. C'était tout Makoto: discret , sans prétention mais terriblement chaleureux. Sousuke se plaisait bien dans cet environnement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment partager de choses avec lui dans le passé mais il se sentait malgré tout proche de lui , comme avec un vieil ami. Il regardait son visage tandis qu'il lui parlait avec douceur de choses anodines. Souriant , le regard lumineux et doux , mais tellement mélancolique lorsqu'il se mettait à parler d'Haruka. Et il en évoquait beaucoup de ses souvenirs avec lui. Ca n'ennuyait pas Sousuke , bien au contraire , la vie des autres avait toujours été quelque chose d'interessant à écouter pour lui. Et la façon dont Makoto lui la contait était des plus attendrissantes. Il se doutait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui allait au delà de l'amitié - ce n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne - et le son de sa voix lui indiquait qu'il lui avait peut-être échappé. Ses yeux brillaient. Il allait pleurer , il en était certain. Il ne savait rien de leur histoire , il ne savait pas si Haruka l'avait délibérément blessé mais le fait qu'il puisse rendre triste un être aussi sensible que Makoto le contrariait. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment estimé Haruka : il ne pouvait donc être que le fautif dans cette histoire.

Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude , malgré tout. Makoto frémit mais ne le repoussa pas. Il se tortillait légèrement sur le canapé , ne sachant trop quoi faire , lui qui était si peu habitué au contact humain. Il prit ça comme un signe de compassion de sa part et apprécia qu'il parle un peu de lui à son tour. Sousuke lui racontait ses "aventures" à la fac , les frasques de ses professeurs. Makoto parvint à rire , spontanément , pas comme avec ses amis de l'université avec lesquels il ne cessait de se forcer. Son esprit commençait enfin à dévier vers autre chose. Et ça lui plaisait , bizarrement , alors que lui-même s'était persuadé de ne plus être épanoui avec personne. S'il était capable de rire ainsi avec Sousuke , et juste avec lui , c'était peut-être car il avait soupçonné chez lui ce même sentiment de solitude qui le rongeait tellement.

Les mains toujours liées , ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte , comme s'ils étaient mus intérieurement par la même volonté. Leurs épaules se touchaient , s'appuyaient l'une contre l'autre à mesure qu'ils bougeaient. Makoto avait chaud , cette soudaine proximité le troublait et le fait qu'il aime ça le surprenait tout autant. S'il s'écartait de lui , cette impression de vide l'assaillirait de plus belle. Il se retourna. En parfaite synchronisation avec Sousuke. Il s'était arrêté de parler et le regardait d'un air tendre , avec ce regard si particulier. Des yeux bleus turquoise , légèrement inclinés vers le bas comme ceux d'un chien , qui faisaient frémir Makoto. Sa sympathie pour lui commençait à prendre une toute autre dimension.

Il avait désespérément besoin d'être aimé et peut-être que Sousuke pouvait lui apporter ça , ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. Il était compréhensible , ouvert et dégageait une chaleur humaine qui ne déplaisait pas à Makoto. Et il semblait aussi vouloir la même chose. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas lâché sa main depuis le départ lui l'indiquait , ainsi que son regard , son air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais il en voulait la certitude.

Les paupières baissés , il retira doucement sa main de la sienne. Il tendit ses bras et , dans un geste un peu maladroit , les enroula autour de Sousuke. Pétrifié , il resta contre, lui , sentant les fibres de son pull lui chatouiller le visage.

"D-dis moi que je ne me trompe pas..."

Sa voix , son corps entier tremblait. Sousuke , les bras ballants , le sentit et il se demanda si répondre à son étreinte allait arranger les choses. Mais il le voulait tellement.

"Regarde-moi."

Makoto s'executa. Ses yeux qui le scrutait avec hésitation étaient brillants , presque suppliants. Sousuke ne put résister à un tel regard. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et de ce fait , répondait à la question de Makoto. Non , son geste n'était pas déplacé et oui , ils voulaient tous deux la même chose.

Pris de court par cette initiative , Makoto frissona . Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'agripper gauchement à son dos. Le baiser fut bref mais sonnait comme le point de départ de quelque chose de nouveau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. Avec lui , il voulait bien tout tenter.

"Encore..." lança t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Son corps tremblait d'excitation , impatient de reéxpérimenter la chose. Il aperçut la teinte rougie qu'avait prit les joues de Sousuke avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci , il répondit au baiser , certes timidement , mais assez pour inciter le plus grand à continuer plus ardemment. A travers ses gémissements étouffés , Makoto luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas imaginer que c'était Haruka qui l'embrassait. Il ne voulait penser qu'à Sousuke , il voulait tomber amoureux de lui , même si tout ça était trop rapide. L'oublier serait alors tellement plus facile.

Les mains de Sousuke se faufilaient sous son t-shirt , touchant sa peau brûlante avec délicatesse , sans aucun mouvements précipités ou brusques. Makoto manqua de basculer tant la chose était nouvelle pour lui. Le fait qu'on le touche , qu'on le caresse , qu'il soit le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un l'excitait au plus haut point. Et lui aussi voulait exprimer son désir de l'autre. Ses doigts caressaient les joues de Sousuke qui l'embrassait encore , passaient derrière ses oreilles , les effleuraient subtilement. Il le laissa parcourir son cou de baisers , de coups de langues patauds qui lui faisait arracher des gémissements incontrôlables. Etre capable de sortir de tels sons lui faisait presque peur. Mais la peur intensifiait sa passion.

Ses mains se glissèrent dans le col de Sousuke , frottant dans des mouvements de vas-et viens sa nuque , tentant avidement de trouver son dos. Leurs sentiments étaient exacerbés et l'impulsion du moment les emmenait à ne plus se cantonner à des caresses furtives. D'un geste rapide , le plus grand retira son pull qui empêchait Makoto d'avoir un plein accès à son corps. Et ce dernier fut ébahi par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il goûtait enfin aux palpitations qu'on ressent face un corps qu'on désire si éperdument. Ses yeux étaient embués et scrutaient avec envie son cou , son torse , ses épaules fortes...

Dans un état second , il se laissa basculer en arrière par Sousuke , qui enleva ensuite son t-shirt avec la même frénésie que l'autre fois. Makoto leva les bras , sentant le tissu se dérober petit à petit de sa peau. Enfin dénudé , il haletait sous la main experte du plus grand qui explorait son ventre , sa poitrine... Son regard le faisait frémir , il se sentait à sa merci. Le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un de cette façon lui plaisait , c'était le genre de chose qu'il avait voulait ressentir. Quitte à ne plus jamais être séparé de l'être aimé , il se fichait pas mal d'être dominé de façon passionnée , voire même violente. Ses fantasmes de soumission qu'il avait pu avoir avec Haruka l'avait toujours rendu honteux mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation , il se sentait prêt à tout.

Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du dos de Sousuke et l'incitèrent à s'allonger sur lui. Leurs corps étaient maintenant en contact , pressés l'un contre l'autre , se balançant frénétiquement au rythme de leurs respirations. Ils entamèrent un nouveau baiser , plus intense cette fois-ci , où leurs langues se rencontraient , se léchaient mutuellement.

L'étroitesse du canapé fut vite difficile à supporter. Makoto s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il manqua de tomber par terre sous les mouvements du corps de Sousuke. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que cela impliquait de l'inviter dans sa chambre. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Pour assouvir son désir , il se devait d'être possédé par ce corps puissant , qui l'avait tant attiré.

Il se redressa puis lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. Il put voir à quel point les yeux de Sousuke brillaient à l'entente de ses mots. Il répondit avec un léger hochement de tête puis lui prit la main. Le coeur battant , Makoto le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _"J-je veux plus...pas toi?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ses paupières étaient affreusement lourdes.

Il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré , beaucoup , supportant la douleur du début et regrettant de ne pas avoir pu ressentir le plaisir qui suivait avec Haruka. Cet énième parallèle avec son meilleur ami avait éte inévitable.

Qu'en aurait pensé Sousuke? Aurait il été vexé ou aurait il été compréhensif ?

Makoto se doutait qu'il s'en doutait.

Il avait essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de main tout en embrassant tendrement son front. À vrai dire , son geste n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas. Pourquoi se montrait-il si gentil avec lui? Méritait-il seulement son amour , lui qui se trouvait si égoïste de ne penser qu'à cette seule personne?

Il l'avait laissé fermer les yeux , fuir ce que lui-même avait farouchement demandé.

Sa première fois.

Avec cet homme.

Le sexe avec Sousuke avait été bon. Il avait été bon.

Makoto leva les yeux vers son visage. Son expression était douce et rassurante.

Son cœur battait , vite.

Était-ce bon signe?

Il était toujours logé contre sa poitrine , dans ses bras. Bizarrement , le besoin de se resserrer contre lui l'envahit. C'était comme le soir dernier. Cette envie de se dépasser , d'oublier , l'espace d'un instant.

Mais il voulait que ce sentiment dure à tout jamais. Pour ne jamais le décevoir.

Il sentit sa main caresser son dos.

"Je vais rien te faire ce matin tu sais..."

Makoto releva sa tête. Il faisait probablement allusion au rythme de son coeur qui s'était accéléré au contact.

"J-je ne pensais pas à ça..."

À vrai dire , il n'était pas habitué à cette tendresse.

"Tu t'y feras , t'inquiète pas."

Et Sousuke avait compris. Il se contenta d'embrasser son front avant de se redresser. Assis en tailleur sur les couvertures en bataille , il s'étira. Makoto le suivit dans son initiative et se redressa à son tour. Adossé contre son coussin , il admirait le dos de Sousuke. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Fort , robuste , auquel on a envie de s'accrocher.

"T'as cours aujourd'hui ?"

Makoto fut interrompu dans ses pensées. Sousuke le regardait. Il était nu dans son lit et il le regardait.

"O-oui... Jusqu'à 13h non stop. On est bien vendredi ?"

Il acquiesça en silence.

"Et toi?"

La discussion était banale mais il appréhendait chacune de ses répliques.

"Non. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte cet après-midi ? Si t'as rien à réviser..."

Et chaque mot sortant de sa bouche faisaient battre son coeur.

 _"J'en ai très envie" , "Pourquoi pas?" , "Je verrais" , "Je ne sais pas encore"_

Le premier mot qui lui avait traversé l'esprit avait été un oui. Alors autant être honnête.

"Oui... J'aimerais beaucoup."

"Cool."

Il lui refit alors dos. Baissant la tête , il chercha du regard ses vêtements. Après avoir attrapé son boxer qui gisait au pied du lit , il eut l'air d'hésiter.

"Makoto..."

Il lui faisait toujours dos tandis qu'il enfilait son sous-vêtement.

"Dis comme ça , ça peut paraître égoïste mais... ce serait bien que tu oublies rapidement Nanase.."

Le cœur de Makoto rata un battement. Entendre son nom lui faisait décidément toujours de l'effet.

"Je ne t'oblige à rien mais..."

Cette fois-ci , il lui faisait bien face. Sousuke est courageux , se disait-il. Sousuke ne fuit pas.

"...J'aimerais que tu sois heureux."

Makoto resta pantois. Il se laissa tomber doucement , se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il tremblait légèrement.

Il serait sûrement heureux avec lui.

* * *

 **Bon. Ce fût un peu laborieux mais j'ai pu finir cette petite fic en deux chapitres comme prévu. Je sais pas trop quel était son but au final mais je dois dire que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. J'aime bien écrire sur ce couple , il m'attire assez même s'il n'est pas mon otp. Je le trouve sexy on va dire.**

 **J'espère que ceci vous aura plu en tout cas!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
